


Sweet Dreams

by hishn_greywalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-11
Updated: 2008-02-11
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: coda to 3x10, "dream a little dream of me".





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a heart attack because I hadn't finished anything in a month (I have lots in the works, swear) so I made myself write something I could finish and put onto lj. Thanks to Sara for the super speedy beta.

So yeah, Dean was kinda pissed about Bela taking off with the Colt. Just a little bit. Enough so that he actually slammed the trunk of the Impala, but that didn't stop him from teasing Sam about the dream he'd had when he'd fallen asleep at the table.

They split up from Bobby once they realized the Colt was gone, and the two of them had taken off south while Bobby had gone west. All of them had put out calls to just about everyone they knew, and Dean wasn't too surprised when Ruby showed up when they stopped at a gas station.

Ruby handed Dean the gun. "You really need to work better at not losing things."

Dean made a face at her but didn't reply. He tucked the gun into the back of his pants, and the two of them stood in silence as they waited for Sam to come back out of the gas station.

Sam raised an eyebrow when he saw her there, but he didn't say anything, just tossed a bag of peanut M&Ms at Dean.

"Sam," Ruby greeted, and Dean had a feeling Sam wasn't going to like what she said next. "Really, you know better. Just because you dreamed about her doesn't mean she's changed any."

Dean burst out laughing at that. Sam was bright red by the time he looked up, head tilted down so that his bangs covered his eyes. He muttered something at them, and Dean knows that behind his hair, he was giving them both a death glare.

Dean ignored him and turned back to Ruby. "Really? Her?"

Ruby just gave him a playful grin, one that he didn't really like but that he liked more on her than on any other demon. "Really."

Four hundred miles later, Dean pulled them off I-40 to get a room for the night just before they hit the Natchez Trace State Park. Bobby had gone back home since they called off the chase, and they hadn't found their next case yet, so they'd spent the day driving down through Kentucky and Tennessee.

Dean hadn't stopped making jokes the whole way, and he couldn't resist one last crack as he flipped the light off. "Sweet dreams, Sammy. Tell Bela hi for me."

Sam hadn't responded in 375 miles. He didn't this time, either. Dean still went to sleep grinning.


End file.
